


Longing

by jj7087



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj7087/pseuds/jj7087
Summary: The most hidden member of the Black Bulls has a crush on the newest member who happens to be from another world. This is inspired off something the read on here about a romance through letters.
Relationships: Henry Legolant/Reader
Series: Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555021
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Letter

Henry watched in awe from the shadows as Yami led a (Y/H), (Y/H/C) woman around the head-quarters, he felt his heart pounding and his knees quiver. She had (Y/S/C) dusted with freckles, his gaze mapped each freckle starting at her small feet to her smooth legs and stopped at her ample chest. He gulped as he raised his eyes to her full pouty lips, upturned nose and red glasses he wanted to speak to his new friend but he knew he couldn’t without taking her magic. From the distance he couldn’t see her eyes but wanted to gaze into them forever, she was beautiful, he had never wanted to make a woman his. He was lost in his thoughts from behind his pillar when he noticed Yami giving him a knowing smirk before raising an eyebrow. Henry felt his face grow hot and knew his pale skin was the color of a tomato, Yami puffed on his cigarette before laughing. Henry felt embarrassed, he quickly returned to his room, there he was alone with his thoughts of her wondering what her voice sounded like. He laid down on his bed and fantasized about meeting her, would she be shy? Would she be friendly? He imagined she would be sweet and a little forward possibly excited to meet him, in his mind she wanted him too. She would blush as he shook her hand and said her name, then he imagined what it would feel like to have her small yet (B/T) in his arms or kissing those perfect lips, he felt his stomach tighten. He looked down and noticed he was hard, he was so hard he felt like he was going to explode he moved slightly and the briefest of friction from his sheets caused him to slowly moan. He tried to will it away like he did most mornings but was unable to do so causing him to whimper as he reached down and wrapped his slender fingers around his shaft. He pumped up and down thinking about her breasts and how they bounced every time she walked and he imagined kissing and sucking on her breasts before moving to her slender neck. He felt his body tense, he was sweating now as his thoughts turned more erotic his dick leaking pre cum down his fingers as he thought about grabbing her breasts while kissing her. His face was flushed as he squeezed his eyes shut and imagined her on his bed with legs open for him inviting him between them, he would taste her tell her how amazing she tasted as he lined up with her entrance. He couldn’t finish his thought he was panting and moaning when he felt the coil in his stomach snap as he came all over his shirt, pants and hand. He came harder than he ever had, leaving his mind fuzzy and his body even more sluggish, he was breathing hard as he changed his shirt wondering if she would like his body too. He visited Asta’s room that night and found out many interesting things about her, she had no manna but had come from another world, he thought that she must’ve felt lonely being in another world all by herself. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed Asta edge closer until they were nearly nose to nose.  
“AAH You love (Y/N)!” He yelled.  
“Her… name... is... (Y/N)?” He blushed not denying his feelings.  
Asta talked his ear off about how much he loved sister Lilly and how he would help Henry ‘woo’ (Y/N) and make her his wife. The thought of making her his wife made his face even redder as he imagined her kissing him in front of all the black bulls after pledging to be his forever. He hid his face in his cloak as Asta went even further asking him when he was planning on confessing, truthfully the thought alone made him dizzy. He gave in and handed Asta some money and wrote a letter, before asking his wing man to deliver her his message with a rose that he hoped she would like. The next morning he waited at the end of the hall as she opened her door and he saw her (E/C) eyes light up and she smiled as she smelled his rose, she made his heart leap out of his chest. She blushed as she asked Vanessa to read her his letter, he spoke about her beauty, how she made him feel, that he wanted to know more about her and he included that she was the first woman he ever wanted romantically and that he normally wouldn’t do this sort of thing. He waited wondering if he did the right thing telling her about his feelings, if the way his heart ached for her made him act rashly, would she want me? Is a letter dumb? Was he dumb? Would she laugh? His inner monologue broke when he heard her ask Vanessa to write her reply, his hands gripped the stone and he grew nervous. She said she would leave it for her admirer outside of her door and hoped he would see it, he wasn’t expecting a reply he would’ve been happy with her smile. This was too much, he needed advice, needed Yami and Asta they could help him with his nerves, Asta has proposed to his love multiple times and Yami appeared to have harem.


	2. Surpass Your Limits

“That’s all Henry?” Yami asked.  
“Yes.”  
“That’s easy surpass your limits right now by going to her room, knocking on her door and telling her how you feel.” Yami said with an annoyed but slightly caring face.  
“Yeah! Go confess your love and propose!” Asta yelled.  
Before Henry could reply he heard a small knock at the door and froze before Yami yelled at whoever it was to come in making Henry shift. His yellow eyes went wide as the woman of his affections came strolling through the door holding his letter in her tiny delicate fingers, she stopped and smiled at him. He felt his mind go blank as she reached for his hand, luckily his body was on auto pilot because he reached out too, he noticed a slight blush make it’s way to her cheeks. He thought she was too cute and that his heart might really explode, he looked at their hands and felt the soft smooth fingers enveloped by his large hands. He had to be in heaven, he had for sure died and this was his heaven being able to touch this beautiful woman and be so near to her as he bit his lip.   
“I’m (Y/N).” She smiled and he blushed harder underneath his white hair.   
“My… name...”  
“Henry! His name is Henry and he’s really cool.” Asta yelled.  
“It’s nice to meet you Henry.”  
He loved the way she said his name, he committed it to memory for later when he was alone in his room with his thoughts. To his dismay she let go of his hand and approached Yami with a shy and fearful look on her face.  
“Yes?” Yami asked between puffs.  
“Um captain I was wondering if you could tell me who wrote this?”  
His heart pounded in his chest wondering what Yami would do, would he tell her? What if he told her right now? What if he pointed right at him and said ‘The cowardly man you’re looking for is right there.’ He shook as Yami read his letter and put his head in his hands, that’s it he thought it’s over before it even began, she wouldn’t want him.   
“Why would you want a coward?”  
“He’s not a coward, captain it takes a lot of strength and courage to tell someone how you feel and he says it’s his first time dealing with these kinds of emotions so I bet he is scared. He’s nervous and probably isn’t sure if I’ll reciprocate his feelings, he told me how he feels in a way that’s comfortable for him. That’s not a coward, a coward wouldn’t have told me or gave me the most beautiful rose I have ever seen.” He peeked between his fingers and saw Yami looking past her at him and he felt his throat tighten as she lectured Yami.  
“Fine whatever, but let him tell you who he is since you care so much about how he feels.”  
She nodded before retrieving his letter from Yami as she walked out of the room they locked eyes and he felt something pulling him towards her. No he wasn’t being pulled to her she was walking to him, he breath caught in his throat as she pulled his hands from his face leaving him breathless from her touch.   
“Your eyes are too pretty to hide.” She said looking up at him through her long lashes.  
He looked into her eyes watching as the mixture of colors fought for dominance, he noticed how much smaller she was than him he was a foot taller than her as he nodded unable to speak. He watched her ass sway as she walked towards the door only turning his head when he heard Yami laughing full force with his hands on his stomach.  
“You got it bad, don’t ya?” Yami chuckled wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.  
Henry blushed and gave Yami a shy nod before return his gaze to the door wondering if maybe she had replied to his letter yet or if she would at all, it wasn’t like he required it but she said she would so his hopes were high. He waited patiently in his room for Asta to return with his letter, well not patiently it was mostly filled with him pacing back and forth before hurling himself on his bed. He rolled on to his stomach in frustration and buried his face in his pillow, pretty she thought his eyes were pretty, he kept replaying that sentence in his head on a loop. He smiled brightly and let out a soft sigh before he traced his fingers on the hand that she shook, he thought about how soft and warms her hands were. He blushed and wondered how it would feel in intertwine their fingers or how happy he would be if he could spend more time with her. He remembered the way she said his name and he groaned shifting to his back and closing his eyes he couldn’t think about that Asta had yet to return. He shook those thoughts from his mind when the door to his room flew open with Asta grinning like a madman holding a light blue letter in his hands. Henry felt his hands shake and sweat as he gazed at the letter, from the hand writing and vocabulary it was written by Vanessa she took some liberties with Paige’s words he could tell. His face went red as he read the last line, Vanessa had included a picture of Paige sunbathing in her swim suit and asked if he would use it for naughty things. His nose started to bleed as he gazed at her figure, truthfully he probably would use it tonight but he wouldn’t tell Vanessa he focused on Paige's answers and questions about himself. She said in her letter that it was brave of him to write her and that she respected that, she told him about where she came from a place called (Y/C) and lastly she said she felt less lonely knowing someone cared about her so much. He knew it was crazy but he was already falling for her, she was kind, smart and brave the way she lectured Yami while defending him made him smile again. She asked him basic questions about himself, nothing that would give away his identity, she was so considerate he couldn’t help the soft smile that spread to his face. He asked her questions about her homeland, what her favorite thing about Clover was and if she was fitting in alright and told her that he was happy that his feelings made her happy. He folded the letter with care and asked Asta to find a necklace she might like to go with the letter, he told him something simple but beautiful. Asta enthusiastically nodded his head with smile before he asked Henry if he wanted to propose to Paige yet.  
“It’s...too...soon, you’ve...known...sister...Lily...for...a...while...and...I...just...officially...met...(Y/N) but.”  
“I get it you want to do things in the proper order huh Henry? My buddy I can’t believe I will get to see you get married you might even have KIDS!!”   
“Too...soon…for...that...thanks…for...all...your...help...Asta.”  
“You’re welcome I’m glad I get to help you find your true love.” Asta said before smiling and leaving.  
Henry blushed, this girl made him feel like a shy, horny, virgin teenager, which was in truth almost correct the only difference was his age, he wondered if she would mind that he was a virgin. Would his inexperience be a problem? Maybe he should talk to Yami again, maybe ask some questions about how to please a woman, he would be happy if he got the chance to show her with his body how he felt about her. Again her voice saying his name played on a loop but his imagination turned it into a breathy moan and then a needy whine, he bit his lip and felt a familiar knot build in his stomach. He discarded his shirt and pulled out the picture of her in her tiny bikini and ran his fingers lightly down his stomach pretending they were her fingers before slipping them under his pants and boxers and teasing the head of dick by rubbing his precum across the head and started stroking his length. He gasped at how good she looked her ample breasts, her tiny waist and her wide hips, he licked his dry lips as he imagined leaning over her with his dick between her breasts. The soft warmth he would feel as he fucked her tits, he picked up his pace as he placed his pillow over his face to muffle his moans that had gotten loud enough to hear, he grew bold and slid his other hand to his balls and began to play with them. The sensation felt so good and so overwhelming as he imagined her licking the tip of his dick as he fucked her breasts while grabbing a handful of her hair and kissing it. Her scent turned him on even more, his cock ached for her needing her, he wanted her so bad and then he heard her voice.  
“Mmm Henry you feel so good baby, oh right there Henry I need you inside me please!”  
His imagination was doing a number with her voice, her moans got louder as he slid himself fully inside her tight wet pussy. He threw his head back and panted a low groan escaped him and he felt light headed and his thoughts became fuzzy and he saw white again cumming all over his exposed stomach and a little on her picture. He breathed heavily, his hair sweaty and sticking to his face, his pupils dilated and his bottom lip swollen from his biting it. He cleaned the photo and stomach off using his discarded shirt, he glanced at himself in the mirror and was surprised at how he looked he traced his lips with his finger tips. They were red and swollen, his thin body covered in a sheen of sweat, his cheeks pink, he glided his hands down his frail body. He was thin but surprisingly fit for a man who spent most of his life bedridden, true he had no muscle like Yami or Asta but he wasn’t skin and bones either. Yami had told him the only size that matters was the size of your dick and according to Finral he was ‘blessed greatly’ in that department, he smiled he was happy to spend time with the Black Bulls. He never imagined when Yami first found him that he would have such amazing friends and a woman that made him feel so amazing, he rubbed the back of his neck and gave his reflection an embarrassed smile.


	3. Seduction?

Henry nearly choked, his throat was so dry, he licked his chapped lips, his heart was beating frantically in his chest and it was getting hard to breathe. He hesitantly raised his fist to (Y/N)’s door, everyone was off on missions today, it was just him and his pretty girl and he figured maybe he should take advantage of that fact. It had taken a lot of talking himself up in the bathroom mirror but had finally gotten enough courage to ask if she wanted to spend some time with him. He quietly knocked on her door, he was so nervous he forgot to breathe, would she even want to spend time with him? If she did would she just be humoring him? He heard her door creak open and she smiled at him, surely that smile must be for someone else, it was far too sweet and kind for someone as awkward as him.  
“Oh Hey Henry!” She smiled at him, gosh he wasn’t expecting such a genuine sweet greeting from her.  
“H-h-hi (Y/N)…I…was…wondering...if...you...wanted...to...hang...o-out...since...it’s...just...the...two...of...u-u-us.” He wasn’t sure how he had managed say all that to her, honestly he was sure she would probably rather be doing anything else but he really hoped she would say-  
“Yes!” She grabbed his hand and led him to kitchen, she began grabbing different ingredients which confused him, did she want him to make her some lunch?  
“I’m...not...a...good...cook.”  
“Well that’s okay because I’m going to teach you, I thought it might be fun to make some food and eat on the roof of the base but if you don’t want to-”  
“No...I...do!” He chastised himself he said that a little too loud and was way too excited.  
Slowly she pulled out two matching aprons, he felt his cheeks turn pink when she slipped behind him to tie the apron around his waist. He could feel her every movement, her breasts against his back as she reached around him, the way her soft arms brushed against his and the tiny delicate movements of her fingers as she tied the knot. Maybe it was because this was his first time being alone with a woman or maybe because he was alone with her but this whole situation felt way more intimate than he thought it would. She guided him to a stool and had him sit, she slowly and lightly ran her fingers through his hair, he nearly moaned at her tender touch, she untangled his knots and of course shooed the birds away for the moment. She gave a soft giggle at the birds that came out of his hair, he stiffened thinking she must think he was crazy for having birds in his hair, what kind of weirdo was he? He looked at the floor as she continued to work out the knots, somehow when they were together it was like she could read his mind.  
“You know I think it’s kind of cute that you let the birds nest in your hair.”  
“Really?”  
“Really, really.” She whispered, her breath against his ear, her lips ghosting the lobe sent shivers down his spine. She tenderly gathered up his freshly combed hair into a low ponytail, before turning him around to eye him intensely, he was sure he would crumble under her gaze but she simply smiled and said perfect. He watched as she gathered her (H/C) strands and pulled them up into a ponytail that showed off her slender neck, he realized she was wearing an off shoulder top giving him a clear view of her neck, shoulders and collarbone.   
“Ready?” She giggled.  
“YES!” Again he said it a little too excitedly.  
He stood there kind of frozen, he wasn’t quite sure of what to do, in truth the most complicated thing he had ever made was a sandwich. Having been born a noble he barely ever had to do anything himself and even if he could he didn’t have the energy to move, living with the others had allowed him to move and live. He was lost in thought when he heard her giggle, his face turned a deep shade of red, he was embarrassed of course she would laugh at him, why wouldn’t she? He was sickly, pale, awkward and now she knew he couldn’t do much of anything, he really was pathetic. Then he felt her guide him to the cutting board by his hips, it was too much her hands on hips drove him crazy, he wanted her more than anything but she had seen how pathetic he was, it’s best if he stayed a secret admirer.   
“It’s okay if you don’t know what to do Henry, like I said I’m going to teach you.” She gave him a reassuring smile.  
She encircled him in her arms pinning him between her and the counter, she lightly placed her hands over his, she instructed him to pick up a knife and to begin cutting the vegetables. The only thing keeping him grounded was the smell of the onions, he was in heaven but he soon lost that warmth when she let go and studied him. Apparently he was doing a good job but he kind of felt like chopping vegetables was idiot proof but even so he had been in her embrace twice today, he felt really lucky that he had been able to spend some alone time with her. He was amazed at how she seasoned the meat, and cooked it to perfection, the smell was amazing and watching her reach for things in the cabinets wasn’t a bad view. Somehow during this process she had wiped away all of his anxiety and fear, though he had gotten a perverted thought or two when he felt her chest against him, luckily he hadn’t gotten a boner. That would’ve been so embarrassing, she was being nice and humoring him, if he had gotten a boner he was sure she would hate him. After what felt like mere minutes the food was done, she untied her hair and he gazed at her as the strands fell back into place, he jumped when he felt her fingers light graze the skin of his neck while she untied his hair. He gulped as he watched her ass bounce with each step she took up the stairs. Everything felt like it had fallen into place for him, he was eating lunch with his pretty girl under a beautifully blue sky, their shoulders and thighs brushing each other occasionally, he sighed and snuck a peek at her only to lock eyes with her instead. She was so beautiful he thought, and kind and fun and a bunch of other things, suddenly his meal soured and a pit formed in his stomach, she was too good for him. How had a deluded himself into thinking he could be anything other than her admirer? Why did his think he was even good enough to write her a letter in the first place? All at once every cell in his body was screaming at him to leave and reflect on his unworthiness but he felt something warm on the tip of his finger, he looked down and saw that their fingers were touching and she was gently rubbing his pinky with her own.   
“It’s such a beautiful day,” She grinned up at him, “You want to watch the clouds with me?”  
He nodded as they laid down side by side, she pointed out a cloud that looked like shapes and objects, he blushed when she pointed out one that looked like a heart. He could feel her lay her head on his shoulder as they continued simply watching the clouds, he heart was racing which lately was normal when he was near her. He knew she could hear it, he was so nervous his hands began to shake and his palms felt sweaty, then he heard a cute noise. He turned his head to find her soundly asleep on his shoulder, he smiled at the warmth she gave him, even asleep and making strange noises she was still beautiful. He laughed when she gave him a soft snort, he wasn’t sure what she was dreaming about but whatever it was, it must have been good. The sky had faded into a mixture of orange and red, he wasn’t sure how long they had been out there but it was time to go inside, he lifted her up again thankful to Yami and Asta and everyone for providing him with this strength. He carefully laid her down in her bed, making sure to remove her shoes and socks, even her feet were cute, he gave her a soft chuckle and turned to leave. He was stopped by a soft tug on his top, she had the fabric knitted tightly in her fist, he grew hot all over, d-did she want him to stay? No of course not she was asleep, it must be a reflex, he wanted to stay but how would he explain it when she woke up, he gently freed himself and slipped his next letter on her dresser. A few hours later Asta and Yami barged into his room without even knocking, both men wore smug smiles while concealing something behind their backs.   
“I heard from a sleepy bird that you put the moves on her today, not bad Henry.” Yami smiled.  
“HENRY! We brought some excellent research materials for you!” Asta yelled hopping onto his bed and throwing the large bag in his lap before pulling out multiple books.  
“This one is for romance, oh the shop keeper said his was a great one for turning friends into lovers and this is a best seller whatever that means.”  
Henry’s mind had went blank when Asta held up the best seller, it was The Lover’s Guide, they had gotten him the ones for igniting desire and the one for pleasurable sex positions. Curious he flipped open a page, he knew what excited him he had learned today that her soft touches and breath on his skin ignited his desire. He quickly scanned the pictures, he looked at the placements of the mans hands and how he touched the woman in the illustration. In one he had a hand on her thigh, his fingers lightly caressing the inner part of her thigh, in another he had his hands on her hips leaning over her whispering in her ear from behind. His face grew hot as he remembered her leaning behind him, running her fingers through his hair and whispering in his ear, at the time he had thought it was erotic simply because they were together but what if?  
“She...did...this...one...to...me...today.” He whispered while pointing at the picture.  
Yami puffed on his cigarette before letting out a loud laugh and smacking him on the back, Asta joined in, Henry was sure he didn’t quite understand what seduction meant.  
“You surpassed your limits Henry, seems like she was trying to seduce you.”  
“All right you go Henry!”   
He was shocked and bewildered, could she have been trying to seduce him? No, no way right? She was helping him but he could’ve put on his own apron and put up his hair himself. Why would she do that? There wasn’t a reason as to why she grabbed his hips either, she could’ve clearly instructed him using words and the way she whispered into his ear. He placed both hands on his cheeks, his body felt hot, he was shaking and sweating, nervously wondering if he would be able to ask her how she felt soon. Could she really have been trying to seduce him?


	4. I like you

The ceiling of the black bulls base was nothing but a blur to Henry, his vision was filled with images of (y/n). Her smile, the way her brows slightly furrowed when she was focused on something or the way she bit her lip, he sighed and rolled over to stare at the brick wall. It had been almost a week since their alone time, and it had been five days since he had seen her off. Lord Julius had summoned her to the castle for what he wasn't sure, maybe he was fascinated by her world? Of course maybe he was just fascinated by her, she was strong despite having no magic. In fact sometimes, to Henry at least it was like her magic was charming others. The past five days he laid I'm his room reading the lovers guide, he wondered of he could be bold enough to try the art of seduction. Would he even be good at it though? He wasn't sure he could get his body to do those sort of things, lately just the thought of touching her bare thigh made him shiver. He absentmindedly let his mind wander to what she could be doing right now, could she be thinking about him? Hmm probably not, he sighed once more and rolled face first into his pillow letting himself grow comfortable. He closed his eyes and within a few minutes he was half asleep with his mouth slightly open. He sank further into the barrier between awake and asleep only to be roused by a small light knock coming from his door. He peeked open his eyes, thinking maybe it was his imagination and closed his eyes once more. Again he heard the light knock, it was a little louder than the one before, he let out a frustrated breath from his nose and went to the door. He opened the door fully expecting Luck or maybe Finral, but instead he was staring into the eyes of the drenched woman he had spent the past few days dreaming about.   
"Hi Henry I know I’m soaked but we just got back and I wanted to hang out."   
She said throwing her arms around his neck bringing him closer than ever to her, he blushed and nuzzled her hair smelling her sweet scent. He closed his eyes, and wrapped himself around her feeling the tension leave his shoulders, he could feel his shirt absorbing the extra water from her, the way the water on her face landed on his cheeks and slid down his neck. It was cool against his heated skin, before he could get to comfortable she pulled away and he ushered her inside, offering her a towel and a shirt.  
“You don’t have to do that Henry.”  
“You’ll...catch...a...cold.”  
“Yeah but it’s just a cold.” She smiled sheepishly.  
He thrust the white shirt at her, letting her know the argument was over, health was very important to Henry, especially her health. He smiled and slipped just outside of his door for her to change, he leaned against it giving him a moment for it to sink in, she was in his room maybe he could try some the ideas out. He nearly fell backwards when she opened the door, his eyes roamed over her form, he gulped as he noticed her nipples beneath the white fabric. They were hard from the cold, water was still dripping from her hair and turned the fabric nearly translucent on her shoulders, while his shirt did fit her it stopped just below her ass. When she turned he could see the soft skin of her bottom, she sat by his night stand making the fabric ride up her thighs, he felt his body temperature rise and his hands felt sweaty. Luckily he found a throw blanket and draped it around her, he sat next to her and pulled her so she was facing his chest as he rubbed her arms to get some warmth back in her. She turned looking down, he grew bold and placed his hand on her knee gently rubbing it like he had her arms, slowly he reached up more and his rubbing turned into lightly drawing circles as he kept a close but respectable distance from her inner thigh. He was trying to control his breathing when he heard her let out a soft moan, this woman was really going to kill him, his hand began to shake when she spoke up.  
“Henry?”  
“Y-y-yes?”  
“What’s that?” She asked pointing to her photograph on his night stand.  
He abruptly stopped moving, a knot formed in his stomach as she reached out and picked up the picture, his nerves caused him to start shaking.  
“Henry are you my secret admirer?”  
He gulped and hid his face, he felt his bed shift and the blanket fall to his floor, he felt crushed, he wanted to hide and cry. She removed his hands and starred at him with her big (E/C) eyes, gosh he loved her eyes, she knelt down in front of him waiting for him to respond. He wracked his brain for any excuse but couldn’t think of a single one, it was over, slowly he nodded his head, tightly shut his eyes and waited for her rejection.   
“I like you too Henry.” She whispered so close he could feel her breath on his lips.  
He felt something warm and soft against his lips, he opened his eyes and saw that she was kissing him, he didn’t move at first but slowly and shakily kissed her back. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked, the sensation drove him wild, he had never kissed anyone before, he placed one hand on her inner thigh and just like in the book slowly ran his finger tips up and down her skin. He wasn’t sure he was doing it right until she released his swollen lip and looked at him, her breathing had picked up. She guided him further back on the bed, he tried to hide the obvious tent that was growing in his pants but she pulled his hands from his crotch and straddled him. She pushed his chest until his back was flat against the bed, she leaned in and whispered in his ear her lips ghosting the outer-shell making him shiver.  
“I really like you Henry,” She purred.  
“I...like...you...too...a..lot.” He slowly whined out.  
“I want to make you feel good Henry.”  
She lightly kissed him just under his ear lobe, moved upwards and captured his ear lobe giving it a soft suck, her right hand slid under his shirt, gently mapping out his chest, her finger tip slightly grazed his nipple making him gasp. She removed her hand and pulled back, her body still hovering over him, he absentmindedly licked his dry lips wanting to feel hers against his again. She lowered herself onto his clothed erection, he slid his hands up her warm thighs he hesitantly cupped her ass realizing she wasn’t wearing underwear.  
“I...I...don’t...I...mean...I’m...a.” He knew he shouldn’t have said it, it was laughable a man of his age still being a virgin but he knew he couldn’t fake this.  
She softly smiled at him before capturing his lips once more but this time she slowly rocked her hips, Henry gripped her hips it was too much, his head was swimming and he couldn’t think.  
“I already told you it’s okay if you don’t know how because I’m going to teach you, would you like that Henry?”  
“Y-yes!” He croaked out his voice cracking, he never knew her voice could sound so sensual.  
“Tell me what you want me to do Henry.” She breathed as she ground down on his twitching cock.  
“I-I...ah...I...w-wan’t...to...ah...see...your...body.”  
She smiled and stopped grinding on him, his body was reluctant to lose the amazing friction he had felt causing his hips to buck up into the air in search of her. She now stood beside his bed and slowly pulled off her borrowed shirt and tossing it on the floor, his mouth watered, his eye widened and his dick twitched uncontrollably in his pants. His mind flooded with images of her in the sexual positions he had read about, he held his breath when she propped one leg up on the bed giving him a full view of her pussy. She winked at him, he felt his already flushed face turn a deeper shade of pink, he felt so nervous and could barely breathe.  
“Is it all right if I take the reins?” She asked as she crawled over him once more.  
“Y-yes!”  
“Can I take your shirt off?”  
He nodded, watching her grasp the hem of his shirt and tossing it next to hers on the floor, he tried to cover his thin frame but she stopped him by kissing his chest.  
“Don’t hide from me, I love your body Henry.”  
She looked up making eye contact with him while she took his sensitive nipple in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around it, he closed his eyes not wanting her to see how much this was getting to him. She released his nipple, and kissed down his stomach when she met the top of his pants she sucked on the skin just above it, slipped one hand around his bulge and stroked it through his pants. It felt so good, Henry couldn’t believe this was happening, it felt so much better when it was her hands wrapped around his cock.  
“Henry can I make you feel good?”  
He whimpered with need and nodded all the while never looking down, he didn’t like his body but he couldn’t tell her no. He closed his eyes tighter and bit his lip as he felt her unbutton and unzip his pants, she slid them off his lanky legs before setting between them, he felt her kiss up his left thigh then his right before blowing air on his throbbing cock.   
“You’re so big Henry.” She mused before planting a kiss on the tip of his dick.  
He dig his teeth further into his lip causing him to taste blood, she flattened her tongue and slowly liked up the underside of his dick. Henry gripped his hair, eyes still shut as his body began to shake, she used the tip of her tongue to swirl around the head of his dick, then she took all of him in her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed out, he began bucking his hips into her mouth making her gag and cough. He was reminded of his inexperience and wondered if she would be angry, he took a small peek and she smiled at him. He watched her wrap those perfect lips around him once more, he grabbed her hair he wasn’t sure why but he did, she sucked harder. He could feel her saliva run down his shaft to his balls, once again she lightly squeezed and massaged his balls before pulling up all the way to the tip of cock, she swirled her tongue around it making him moan out loud now. This was the best thing he had ever felt until she wrapped her small hands around his dick and started pumping up and down his slathered shaft. His mouth opened making a low whine come tumbling out followed by her name over and over again, he was panting, he closed his eyes it felt too good. He gripped her hair tighter and she took as a sign to go faster, her tongue and mouth worked wonders on his cock.   
“I-if...you...mmm...keep...that-t...up...ah...I’m...going...to.”  
He couldn’t help it he started bucking his hips and had both hands in her hair now, his mind was going blank as she continued sucking his dick. He really didn’t want to do it in her mouth but he was past the point of no return, with one loud final moan of her name he came in her mouth. He was too dazed to register what had just happened, he felt her curl up to his side, he turned to look at her and she kissed his temple, laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He pulled the covers over them both, getting comfortable, closed his eyes, inhaled her scent and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Early the next morning Henry did not awaken to (Y/N) in his arms nor was he naked, he lifted his head gently rubbing his eyes and looked around. He shifted in his bed, feeling a sharp pain in his pubic region almost as if some had pulled a pubic hair out, he unbuttoned his pants and tugged at the elastic of his underwear to find a matted crust residue dried cum in his underwear. He hung his head in embarrassment and shame, the best and only blow job of his life hadn’t happened, he was dreaming the whole time.


	5. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter but I really wanted to get something out for you guys since I've been kinda MIA, I will try not to go this long without writing again thanks for all of your support! :)

Everyone was gathered in the lounge, waiting for (Y/N) and the others to return Henry tried to act normal but before he knew it he was fidgeting with the fabric of the couch.   
“You still haven’t told her it’s you yet have you?” Vanessa said rising an eye brow at him.  
He stopped fidgeting and slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, finding a smirk on her lips he gulped and started sweating.  
“How...did...y-you...k-know?” He stuttered out.  
“Well, it’s kind of obvious.” She giggled before downing a fresh bottle of wine, “So why haven’t you told her?”  
“Because...I’m...me.”  
“Oh I see so it’s a confidence thing.”  
He gripped the edge of his shirt so tightly he felt his finger nails sink into his skin, it hurt but no where near the pain he felt in his chest at that moment.  
“Well you should have confidence.”  
He visibly perked up at that, he wanted to believe it he really did, even if she liked the words he wrote she would probably turn him down as soon as she figured out it was him. He opened his mouth to question her but as soon as he did the front door was blown open by lightening followed by the loud voices of Yami, Asta, Noelle, Luck and (Y/N). She was smiling and laughing, he felt his heart race in a way it hadn’t since she left, he bit his lip and hid his face under his hair, she was just too beautiful, it was really too much sometimes. Under her cape she was wearing shorts that showed off her legs with knee high combat boots, how could she make everything she wore look so sexy?  
“Hey guys.” (Y/N) she waved sitting down between him and Vanessa.   
He tried to shift and give her a respectable amount of room but still found his thigh pressed up against hers, she turned and smiled at him making the image from his dream pop in his mind. He felt his heart race as her soft thighs repeatedly rubbed against his ever so slightly, his palms became sweaty and his face felt like it was on fire. He shook his head forcing the images out and replaced them with something safe like birds or other small animals before returning the smile.  
“Hey my main girl (Y/N)! Can you help me out with something?” Vanessa slurred.  
“Sure what is it?”  
“Well our little fragile baby bird here doesn’t think he’s cute.” She cooed pointing at him.  
He felt his face redden again and tried to hide in his hair even more, he was so humiliated and embarrassed he almost wished he never revealed himself. He started trembling from the anxiety of how quiet everything seemed, despite the noise of Luck chasing Magna for Henry all noise disappeared, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. She gave him a soft subtle squeeze that calmed his anxiety of the situation enough for him to stop trembling, again something about her quelled the raging storm of insecurities he had.   
“Why don’t you think you’re cute? You have many great qualities.”  
“Oh like what?” Vanessa asked winking at Henry.  
“Well you have this long pretty hair, and your eyes are so beautiful, I mean it,” She smiled at him “Not just your looks either your smart and incredibly kind, plus you care so deeply about others, I think you’re amazing Henry.”  
He nearly choked, she thought he was amazing? He felt her praise wash over him, the woman he cared so much about thought he was amazing, it made his chest feel tight and for the first time he felt confident. Emboldened by her sweet words he placed his hand just above her knee, feeling the warmth and softness of her skin for the first time caused him to panic internally while at the same time he yearned for more.   
“Thank...you...(Y/N).”  
Instead of saying your welcome she just gave him one of her beautiful smiles, he breathed a sigh of relief before he noticed his hand was still in place, she hadn’t moved or even acknowledged it. He tried to figure out why she didn’t mind his hand being there, did she not see him as man? Was he simply her cute friend that happened to be a guy? The rest of the night those thoughts plagued his mind refusing to stay buried under the compliments she gave him, each insecurity seeped through the cracks and invaded his mind. Laying in his bed his mind raced not letting him sleep, the dark just seemed to make his fears grow and like a small child afraid of the dark he lit a lantern and began to write her another letter. He talked about missing her while she was gone and asked the questions he was too afraid to ask, to him it seemed like his letters were a mask that allowed him to be another person. While he was still insecure he could ask her things like if she missed talking to him or if it was okay to miss her. In truth the more he wrote to her the more confident he felt in his letters, he swallowed hard and he hand came to a slow stop upon the realization that he could probably never actually live up to his letter’s persona. In his letters he was direct and romantic but in real life he was a hopeless mess of anxieties and he felt inadequate, Vanessa told him he should have confidence but why? He needed to know what Vanessa meant by that so he hauled himself to his feet and shakily began to walk towards Vanessa’s room. He could hear Vanessa talking to someone from down the hall, with each step the other voice became clearer and clearer it was (Y/N) his heart skipped a beat as he stopped in front of the door. The only thing separating them was a piece of wood, before he could get too excited he realized he was eavesdropping he didn’t want to invade anyone’s privacy especially (Y/N)’s so he turned to head back to his room.  
“So you’re really going to break up with you admirer?” Vanessa asked in a sympathetic tone.  
He felt his heart break, tears stung his eyes and his chest felt heavy, he gripped his shirt and gritted his teeth not wanting to hear more but still standing in the same spot unable to move.  
“Yeah there’s someone that I like and I just feel like it wouldn’t be right to tell him while I was writing love letters to another guy.”  
His vision went black and in a daze he trudged towards his room flinging himself on his bed, it hurt. It hurt so much, he buried his face in his pillow and silently cried. The tears just wouldn’t stop, how could he think that someone like him could ever walk by her side? He always knew that despite their closeness he could only ever watch from a far, and that made it worse that he let himself misinterpret her kindness. Each stream of tears was replaced with another and another, he was sure he looked like a mess, his eyes probably red and puffy and he could definitely feel some snot coming from his nose. He felt his finger tips run cold as he glanced at her photo and clenched at his heart balling up the fabric of shirt before putting it away in his dresser drawer along with her letters. He glanced down at the half finished letter on his desk, it was over he balled up the paper and threw it in his trash can, he fell on bed starring at the ceiling wondering, just who could this other guy be?

Third person.  
The two girls sat on the pink haired girl’s bed giggling (Y/N) had a cute yet goofy expression on her face that made the other girl smirk at her.  
“It’s Henry isn’t it?”  
“Yes, I mean I feel like I made it clear earlier that I was interested.”  
“With guys like him it’s best to be direct, just tell him how you feel don’t rely on signals.”  
“I am as soon as I tell my secret admirer it’s over, I don’t want to hurt him but I just, I feel this connection to Henry you know?”  
“Yeah I know.”   
Vanessa sighed in near annoyance how could two perfectly smart people not realize they liked each other? And how could (Y/N) not realize that Henry was her admirer? Nearly every Black Bull knew it even Zora knew it and he doesn’t even really care about this type of stuff, She closed her eyes to calm herself.  
“So you’re telling your admirer tomorrow?”  
“Yes.”


	6. Have you heard?

The next few days dragged on, it was like time was standing still for Henry, he hadn’t even went to get her letter. He didn’t see the point since he knew what it would say, ‘I’m sorry but you’re just not good enough.’ He inhaled deeply and bit his chapped lips, his heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest, he wanted to see her but at the same time he wanted to hide. He glanced at himself in the mirror his hair knotted and messier than usual, the bags under his puffy blood shot eyes were a deep violet from his crying and lack of sleep. He shuddered as he replayed their conversations over and over in his mind, analyzing where he could’ve mistaken friendship for love before fixing his bangs over his eyes and leaving his room. He had perfectly timed everything insuring they never ran into each other, he wasn’t sure what he would say, congratulations? He felt an unpleasant feeling rising in his chest, it wasn’t sadness but not quite anger, is this what jealously felt like? His chest burned and felt weighed down, he paused in the middle of the hallway and clenched his jaw before placing a hand on the wall to ground himself. He was her friend, he closed his eyes inhaling the stale air and letting it out to calm himself, yes he was her friend he should be happy for her excited even that she was able to make a connection like that in a foreign world. Instead he was behaving like a child whose favorite toy had been taken away, he was avoiding her and punishing her for finding happiness that didn’t involve him, he really was the worst. He decided that he would be a good friend from now on and cheer her on, but before that he had to apologize to her, it was his misunderstanding, with that in mind he ran all over looking for her. His breathing was heavy and he was out of breath when he finally found her, sweat dripped down his cheeks, she was on the roof watching clouds all alone, he felt a pang of guilt know if he hadn’t avoided her he would probably be sitting beside her. Her beautiful (E/C) were locked on the blue sky, the wind blew ruffling her hair, if he could just stay by her side even as a friend or a pillar of support that would be enough for him. He took a step and then another before tripping over his own trembling legs and landing flat on his stomach, startling her.   
“Is someone there?”Her voice made his heart soar.  
“I-it’s…me...Henry.” Damn it he stuttered a little bit, he blushed.   
“Hi Henry I’m glad it’s you.”  
He blushed and stood before taking a seat beside her, just being so close to her made him dizzy, however now if felt as if there was a wall separating them, he was the one that put it there.  
“You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to.”  
“N-n-no…I...want...to…talk...to...you...a...lot.” He said staring her profile, she never broke her gaze from the sky.  
“Then why have you been ignoring me? I really needed to talk to you.”  
She turned to look at him and his throat went dry, he felt even more guilty looking at the hurt expression on her face, he adverted his gaze from hers it hurt so much, please don’t make such a face because of me.  
“I...I’m…sorry...I...j-just...heard...you...wi-with...Vanessa...s-so...I...know.”  
“What?” She blushed, “So that’s why you avoided me?”   
He nodded, watching her expression go from blushing to questioning and then settling on sadness? Why sadness?   
“S-so” she stuttered looking down at her baled up fists, “H-how do you feel about it?”  
He arched an eyebrow wonder why his thoughts on her love life mattered, maybe she wanted encouragement? Was it she wanted his advice? After a moment he organized his thoughts, separating what he wanted to say from what he should say, in his mind he was saying don’t choose him, choose me I know all I can do is make you smile, I’m not even noble through a title anymore but I can make you happy. I can make a home you love, it would be filled with smiles and be warm and-and I’ll always be waiting for you to come home to greet you. We can cook together and watch clouds everyday, we can feed my birds together, eat our meals with everyone or just by ourselves whatever you want, I’ll carry you to bed and respectfully leave or stay if you want. If I stay I’ll cuddle you and always cherish you, I’ll protect you and keep you safe always, he wanted to say that but instead he swallowed those words burying them deep inside.  
“I-I...guess...congratulations.”  
“So you feel the same?” She smiled at him, he wracked his brain, he was confused.  
“Yes?...I’m...glad...you...found...someone...you...l-like.”  
“I thought you said you heard us?”  
“That...you...like...someone...and...were...breaking...up...with...your...admirer.”  
She blushed looking up at him, it made his heart pound, he watched her lips open and part a few times and her cheeks turned bright red.  
“You’re the one I like Henry.” She whispered so quiet he wasn’t sure if he heard her right, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth but no words came out.  
“So, do you like me too?” She hesitantly asked.  
“Yes!” He yelled, “I...LIKE...YOU...VERY...MUCH!”   
He quickly covered his mouth, he felt so embarrassed he closed his eyes, he just yelled at her as loud as he could that he liked her too but she liked him so maybe she didn’t mind? He could feel her drawing closer to him, her soft fingers caressed his cheeks and his heart danced in his chest, he opened his eyes to be met with hers, he could feel her breath on his lips making him tremble. He glanced at her lips, with shaky hands he pulled her into his lap, he was so nervous as he brought his face closer to hers closing the slight gap between them. Her lips were soft and warm, he ran his hands through her hair feeling the strands surround his long fingers, he felt a little awkward at first but soon found a rhythm. His first kiss was soft and awkward, his second and third were passionate as her fingers danced across his skin before finding their way into his hair, he pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers. He had to slow down, he loved being touched and kissed by her but every small movement made him crazy and he wanted to be by her side forever and always be there for her, she kissed his cheek breaking him from his reverie. Before he could respond the moment was killed by the sounds of kissing noises and whistling, most of the Black Bulls were watching them, he buried his head in her shoulder while she tried to shoo them away.  
“It’s about time you surpassed your limits.”  
“I can make celebratory cake, cupcakes oh and we’ll need some ice cream!”  
“Cake? No booze is what we need.”  
“YEAH HENRY!”  
“Royalty would never be so indecent in public.”  
“Two of my best friends are together I am so happy.”  
“Even watching others kiss is so embarrassing.”  
“I will reward you by graciously allowing you to gaze upon the angle that is Marie.”  
“If you need kissing advice just come to yours truly.”  
He sighed and felt his body burn with embarrassment, still nestled into her shoulder he could hear her heart beating fast and loud. Knowing he made her feel the same way made him smile, he felt her hands in his hair once more so calming and gentle that he lifted his face and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He once again buried his face in her shoulder, hearing more whistling and kissing noises, he heard her giggle and she whispered in his ear.  
“They’re our friends what can you do?”


End file.
